


Erratic Behaviour

by SarahZorEL



Series: Domestic Life Of A Resident Superhero [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little Exaggerated, Adorkable, Awkward situations, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Domestic Supergirl, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Give Kara a spade, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lenas too nosey for her own good, Masturbation Interruptus, Meta, Mistaken Identity, None of this makes sense but I don't care, Secret Identity Fail, Secrets, Sex Toys, Singing, Slow To Update, Sneaky Martian, Superheroes, The holes Kara manages to dig herself into... I mean seriously, alien - Freeform, boobage, fake dating sort of, flustered kara, just a smidge, quirky, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahZorEL/pseuds/SarahZorEL
Summary: The one where Kara pretends to be dating herself the 'Super' purely just to fool Lena Luthor... the pitfalls of a dual persona huh?





	Erratic Behaviour

 

* * *

You'd think renting would make things easier… not having to worry about precisely where you throw that pile of discarded preppy chic after one to many wardrobe changes or simply having a home to go too after a hectic _triple_ load of Super-duty. Kara knew she was  _lucky_ but easier? _Nah' not so much_. Always breaking into that red bricked building was getting far too bloody tedious. It didn't matter what her sister teased...  _I **am** sneaky_ … or J'onn for that matter... she was speedy, she had nimble fingers...

She had yet to be caught red, gold and blue handed… _. So why disagree with me so much?!_

Though today.. they could be right, she had to reluctantly agree that it was more than  _likely_ … purely due to Winns lack of foresight to include a friggin' pocket, more focused at the time on abs and bare legs if remembering rightly  _like I couldn't tell._

 _She should really keep a key inside lithe cleavage_ ~~scratch that~~  it'd probably fall down… they were perky but not _that_ _perky_ -they weren't magic,  _isn't that a sad fact._  

Distracted looking downward Kara gripped those puppies tightly before scrunching them together shrugging ... _eh saves on the back pain_ … _right?_

.... _do Kryptonians even get back pain?_

 _...I wonder if Reign gets any heavy boobage backache?… wait hers aren't… do any of us go past a B??_ Cataloguing different members of her Kryptonian family she realised. _.. no probably not, must be the matrix._

Shaking herself from her random thought inquiry, thoroughly chastising  _SO NOT THE TIME, ZIP IT ZOR-EL!_

 _Anyways… back to the story._ Yeah so here she was after attempting to break one of the many floor to ceiling windows of her _own_ apartment, sniggering at how nimble her Kryptonian fingers really where she'd ended up tripping backwards  _on that blasted stray air_  after a bird ' _kinda' 'mayb_ e' scared the fearless superhero half to death as it sat smirking/squawking...  _squirking?_  on the edge of the fire escape....  _didn't have them back on Krypton_.

Proceeding to fall head over heels... _or is that heels over head?_  Accidentally back flipping she dangled off, cape tangled and foot caught unceremoniously in a web of broken slatts. _Great_.

Upside down.. Kara was just about happy that she wasn't human, considering she was pretty sure if she where she'd be blue from all of that blood rushing to organs she didn't really have… _Like one stupid alien skull that clearly doesn't hold a brain anymore.... it probably fell out. Don't backflip kids..._

You may ask her _why_ she hasn't blasted the way outta' this slight embarrassing niggle…. _like she often would_ because let's be honest she knows that _she's usually_ _the brawn on nearly every occasion_ and so the answer to that was that Kara really didn't want to bring the whole block down by using super strength…. it'd be _casino royale all over again.... with Alex shouting at her like she was Vesper plummeting to her death._

Three minutes and fifty seconds later, lasering herself minutely out of that ickle bit of a pickle Kara hopped through that very same window finally registering the pounding against the front door. Raising an eyebrow   _I really should pay attention to my surroundings-_ lookingover squinting- _then maybe tweety pie over there wouldn't have taken another dump on me…._

Nipping forward like a penguin on speed and bouncing with ecstasy she continued "Rao Alex, I'm coming I'm coming.. you'd think birds were villainously collaborating with the amount of times they've decided to shit on me, I swear they're doing it on pur-" opening the door semi distracted Kara turned to the tall dark and splendidly attractive woman before her- so .... _your not Alexxxxx._

In a tizzy, grimacing holding a string of damp -semi soiled hair that clung to a depraved Kryptonian face totally not registering the tight spandex suit she still wore until the door was already pried apart…. _That's one fineeee way to be outed alright?_

Stunned they stood staring before Kara stumbled trying to break the game of 'eye spy a superhero'

Speaking in tandem "Lee-ah-uh Miss Luthor"

... "I was looking for Kara?" 

Laughing awkwardly Kara nodded over enthusiastically. Too entranced by sparkling green eyes to absorb anything the young Luthor had said.

....

Patiently waiting, Deciding to speak up "so .....um where's Kara? 

Disgruntled "o yea right right she's um-" Kara reeled herself back in rather impressively for a Danvers _if_  she  _might_ _add_ …

“Ah she-she's running late with- Alex….Agent Danvers That's why-I thought she was you….” Mentally applauding her recovery … it was the best one yet, she continued… "wou-uldd you like to come in?!" Waving inside room that was now  _specifically_   _not_   _hers..._

Walking forward “so do all superheroes let themselves into random strangers apartments or…do you get special privileges?" She winked before casually grazing past the lean Superheroine.

Kara chuckled anxiously, _was it hot in here?!_

Surveying the room, taking up residence at the table Lena got lost to her thoughts dancing and jumping to conclusions  _Midnight coffee my ass! They're_ _clearly a couple... Kara you devil..._ Lenawas going to have to entice the juicy details _somehow_ maybe with potstickers and a puppy... _there's no way I'm letting this one slide!_

 

* * *

After texting Alex for a quick save on salvaging her human identity, she showed up with pizza offering it to Lena whilst she purposefully explained how Kara got stuck at Catco for another few hours and it was down to them to just 'hang' out if they so wanted. Awkward but intrigued nonetheless Lena took them up on the offer, watching a little too enamoured at the domesticity of seeing a Superhero down five boxes of pizza whilst cheerfully singing all the words to Mama Mia.   

Noticing Lena chuckling pizza still hanging adorably out of her mouth Kara shouted "whatttt? it's Italian... pizzas also Italian..."

"...Greek Supergirl..."

 

..."Oh Rao" 

 

* * *

A few days later, after a tense but fun filled night with her two most favourite people Kara was taking her own two fingers for a much needed pleasure induced spin on a morning that she was just a little too horny...

Two words sounding burst that bubble entirely "Kar? Kara?"

In a blur of movement so quick she wasn't even sure the Flash would have caught up with her she practically fell over Lena in an attempt to get her to _just stop moving..._ blocking her path and _hopefully her view_ into a room containing various lubes, condoms and sex toys she stammered as she grasped the Luthor by the shoulders turning her around suddenly, wincing decidedly careful not to place  _those fingers_ on her rather expensively pretty blouse.

In an extra large tshirt still breathless and heaving, flush like a cranberry Kara quivered as she leaned against the countertop squeezing her thighs desperately trying to hide the gathering evidence of a rather productive and private moment after dawn. 

Lena grinned into her cup, noticing the not so subtle signs Kara had a certain caped friend surreptitiously in her bedroom.

Wavering Kara started ...."soooo" before taking a gulp from her own mug of coffee.

Teasing "Soooo.... having fun where we?"

Kara choked spitting three quarters of her delicious brown water over her breasts leaving her shirt clinging.... "Um-"

Dismissive "Don't give me that Kara, I know why _Supergirl_ was just ' _relaxing_ ' at your apartment here the other day, I know who's in the room next to us... she's here isn't she? Your both in some sort of relationship?"

Digesting... whelp isn't that a conclusion to make... _I thought she was a genius..._

Understanding there's nothing more mortifying than being caught diddling yourself and then having to explain it Kara decidedly sank about a food deeper into the Luthor/Zor-El sized hole she was currently digging, by not being in the least bit convincing and totally continuing to allow herself to be pulled down further and further like quicksand because this  _would just not do_... blurting she yelped "ha! Ah your funny lee, me supergirl ...ha I wish..." 

Like the Luthor she was Lena folded her arms and walked away .... 

"it's not-its not what it looks like!!" Kara was practically shrieking when she followed Lena who was marching _towards the bedroom_ , freezing mid step when they both turned to the sound of fumbling footsteps coming from her apartment bathroom.

Confused because the last time she checked _she was aloneeee,_ Kara wasutterly dumbfounded when a doppelgänger shimmied out with wet hair in her underwear _J'ONN BETTER NOT BE PLAYING A PRACTICAL JOKE BECAUSE THIS IS A SORDID USE OF HIS SHAPESHIFTING POWERS_. 

The doppelgänger rubbed at her eyes and yawned muttering a "Hey babe" before, curling an arm awkwardly around Kara.  

Lena was looking between the two with glee after spotting the _sexual evidence_ of their romantic entanglement on the bedside table, Kara tensed blushing insanely and squeaking before eventually relaxing into the doppelgängers embrace. Turning to her newfound companion, noticing the subtle shade of red behind the irises and the twitch at the crook of her lips. Kara swallowed her anger.... understanding blooming at the realisation that J'onn was going all out just to protect her identity.

"Lena Supergirl... Supergirl Lena" gesturing between them Kara mumbled

Laughing charging back to their previous positions in the kitchen  "yes we have met before Kara ... I'm surprised to see you so... _indisposed_ though Supergirl." 

Nodding clearly caught out Doppelgänger 2 aka Supergirl, opened her mouth to speak but Kara butted in first "aaaaa that's that's my fault...."

Hiding a chuckle, biting her lip Lena looked at the pair in amusement "I'm sure..."

Rushing to change the subject... voice high pitched as Supergirl just looked on impatiently "So what brings you here?"

Making no move to acknowledge the blatant misdirection Lena turned serious "I was just going to ask you whether you'd be free sooner rather than later and interested in writing an article about LCorp, we have a few new investments lined up and I wanted you to be the one to break the prototypes to the public... plus I miss my best friend I thought we could maybe catch up, that was why I came over the other night... perhaps a little too hastily and _unannounced_." 

Shaking her head Kara smiled "no no that means the world to me Lena, I'd always want to see more of you I'm sorry I couldn't be there the other night .. I just got caught up at work."

..."and the article?"

"Oh! I'd love too... I'll have to talk to snapper before I can give the official go ahead but I'm sure it's something he'll probably cop too, he always does."

At that her mind drifted ... _not the only thing I'm going to have to cop too._ Cringing _..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> \----> Twitter: [ @SarahRAWWR15 ](https://twitter.com/SarahRAWWR15)
> 
> Tumblr : [ sarahzorel ](http://sarahzorel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
